Back Seat Joy Rides
by Post U Later
Summary: So, What Do You Get When You Add Dean, Castiel, Pie, & The Back Seat Of Dean's Impala? Well, First Off, You Get An amazing Hour Of Sex, But When Castiel's Involved, Apparently You Get A Pregnant Dean As Well. Mpreg, DeanxCastiel Pairing. Graphic Sex. It's My First Time Writing Supernatural & I'm Not Too Familiar With The Show, So... Heaven Help Me.


**A/N~ Hi Everyone, I Know This Isn't An Update To ME, But Me & islashlove****(Another Author On FF) Were Talking On FaceBook About This Meme Of Castiel & We Started This Long Conversation About Him & Dean That Ended Up With The Two Having Sex In The Back Of The Impala. So We Decided To Each Write A OneShot Based Off That. Compared To Her's, Mine Went Crazy, 8.5k, While I Think Her's Is Only Like 1.5k Or Something. It Was Supposed To Mainly Be About Them Doing It In The Back Seat, But Mine, As Hopefully You'll Soon Find Out, Actually Changed To Something CRAZY! But Awesome! XD **

**The Next Chapter Of ME Should Be Up In A Few Days Though. XD**

* * *

**Disclaimer~ Supernatural Is Not Mine, Though The Doctor At The End Is Completely Of My Own Creation: Think An Older Jean Grey(Which Incidentally Is Where I Got Her Last Name), Though, Jean Grey Isn't Mine Either. ;P **

**Warning~ Graphic Hardcore Sex Between Two Males. Mpreg, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, I've Only Seen Like The First 4-5 Episode Of Supernatural, So I'm Sorry If The Characters Are OOC. I've Never Actually See Castiel In The Show, But I Did A Lot Of Research On Him & The Others & islashlove**** Gave Me Some Pointers On Castiel's Character, So I Hope I Did A Good Job. Anyway, Enjoy! X3**

* * *

**Joy Rides**

**~8,565~**

* * *

**~January 9th, 2013~**

The sun had set and it was getting late. Sam sat on the single bed, messing with the buttons on his shirt before just taking it off all together and throwing it in a chair. He grabbed the water bottle from the nightstand and took a large gulp. Just then he heard bathroom door open. He turned to see a freshly showered Castiel in nothing, a towel wrapped around his neck to catch any water that drips out of his still wet hair. Sam immediately looked away, a small flush on his cheeks.

"God Castiel! Put some clothes on!" Sam said.

"Why?" Castiel asked, though he was already grabbing some boxers from his suitcase.

"Because I don't need to see your junk." Sam sighed, unlike Dean, he still wasn't used to Castiel's odd ways.

After slipping into some boxers that Sam and Dean had bought for him, saying he wasn't allowed to sleep naked, Castiel looked around the small room, noting almost instantly that Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asked, thinking the man might be outside grabbing a soda or something, but frowned when Sam chuckled.

"Dean said he was going to sleep in his car." Sam said, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Why would he do that?" Castiel asked curiously as he grabbed a water from the ice chest. "There's a bed in here."

"Yeah, but he loves his car, he doesn't want anyone to steel it from him." Sam snorted. "There's been some break ins in the neighborhood and he's worried."

Castiel thought about it, he did notice that Dean had an odd fondness for the Impala, almost a love for the machine. He hadn't met a great deal of humans since his arrival on Earth, but he did know that most humans didn't adore vehicles to the extent that Dean did, that it was quite odd. Though the thought that Dean had such feelings for the car made something in him twinge. He wasn't a master of emotion, far from it, he barely had any emotions to show, but when it came to Dean, he was suddenly overcome with them. He still wasn't used to them, so he couldn't name the twinge in his heart, but he didn't like it.

"Is Dean in the car?" Castiel asked, feeling uncomfortable at the odd pang of emotion.

"Probably." Sam said, noticing the jealous look on Castiel's face.

Being the smart one of the group, Sam could easily tell where the jealousy was coming from, and it almost made him laugh. Castiel was jealous of Dean's car. It was obvious to him that Castiel liked Dean; Angels weren't supposed to have emotions, yet when it came to Dean, Castiel showed a wide range of them, several consisting of; fondness, worry, anger, Jealousy. They all amounted to one thing: Love.

Sam didn't really care that an Angel had fallen in love with his brother, he knew Dean had a thing for Castiel too, though he they were both too stupid and emotionally stunted to notice the others affections. Just then a plan started to form in his head. Dean may have been the more mischievous of the two brothers, but Sam could hold his own when he wanted to.

"Hey Cas, could you take some of the beers out to Dean?" Sam asked. "And there should be a piece of pie in there for him too."

"Sure." Castiel said, grabbing a six pack of beers and the slice of apple pie out of the ice chest without a second thought and left the room, he wanted to see Dean, though he didn't know why.

Sam smirked as he watched the Angel leave the room. His brother would have to thank him for this later. He grabbed the remote, switching the TV on, and leaning back on the bed.

Castiel walked from the room and walked around the single story hotel to the nearly abandoned parking lot, bypassing it to walk across the dirt road to where the Impala was parked next to a large tree, hidden from view. Dean was a little obsessed with keeping his car safe. Castiel felt that twinge in his chest again and frowned, wondering what it was and what it meant; he wasn't good at emotions.

Castiel walked up to the window and peered in, noticing immediately that Dean wasn't inside. Instantly he felt some new emotion rise up inside him, making it feel as though something heavy had just dropped in his stomach. He saw his reflection the window, and he had seen the expression on many people before, and he was shocked he was feeling this. Panic was spread across his face and his thoughts were on Dean. _Where is he? Did something happen? Was he attacked? Is he okay? Where could he have gone?_

Then he heard the sound of footsteps come from around the tree. Castiel turned to see Dean step from behind the tree, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a tight black T-shirt he usually wore to bed. Castiel stared at the man: he had never seen such a beautiful creature before, not even in Heaven. He could feel something similar to heat pooling just below his belly button and his entire body felt like he had a fever, he didn't understand, but he liked the feeling and he liked the fact that Dean was causing it.

Dean noticed Castiel standing there staring at him, and he was about to ask what was wrong when he noticed that Castiel was in nothing but boxers, though the towel was still around his neck, obviously just out of the shower. _Damn you Sam._ Dean thought, knowing that Sam had put Castiel up to coming out there like that. Though he'd have to thank him later, it was a beautiful sight. He felt a small flush warm his face and pool in his groin, but steadily ignored it. Instead noticing what the man was carrying. He was holding beer in one hand and the pie in the other. He practically squealed when he saw it. He ran forward and grabbed the items.

"Thanks Cas!" Dean said, setting the beer on the hood of his car and opening the pie container and dug in. "Mmmm."

Castiel smiled, his panic having subsided when he saw the man, he was now watching him eat his pie, he knew it was his favorite food. He watched those rosy lips open and he felt like he was in a daze when his tongue came out to lick some pie off of them. Castiel couldn't help but lick his lips in response.

Dean noticed this, though Castiel was the picture of turned on right then he knew it wasn't true, he probably just wanted some of his pie. He decided to share, for once.

"Hey Cas? You wanna taste?" Dean asked.

"... Sure." Castiel said after a second of silence as he tried to figure out what Dean was referencing to.

Castiel wasn't 100% sure what Dean was meaning, but he knew what he wanted to taste, so he walked forward and tasted what he wanted. He grabbed the pie and set it on the car hood next to the beer and grabbed Dean's face, and kissed him, tasted both the pie and Dean himself under the sweetness. It was the best thing he had ever felt. Dean's lips were so soft and delicious, he nibbled the bottom lip and Dean gasped and he delved in.

He tasted the whole of Dean Winchester as his tongue explored the inside of the man's mouth. He could hear Dean moan and wrap his arms around his neck, Dean's tongue coming out to play, tangling with his. Dean rocked against him, rubbing their now festering erection together. He couldn't hold back his own moan at the sensations. He had never felt anything like this before. It felt so good he wasn't sure he ever wanted it to end.

Dean was about to protest when Castiel taking his whole pie, he had only offered a taste, but the Castiel set it down. Dean was confused, why had he set it down? He felt hands on his face and then he froze when he felt those soft lips touch his. He wasn't sure what was happening. _Is Castiel kissing me?_ Dean thought surprised.

He felt a surprise pinch from his bottom lip as Castiel bit him and he gasped and felt a tongue invade his mouth. He groaned at the taste of Castiel, it was mystical, the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, even better than pie, and that was saying something. He wrapped his arms around the Angel, wanting more and as a result, he accidentally rubbed their groins together, causing them both to moan. He was surprised to feel that Castiel was hard, a pleasant surprise to be sure.

They continued to kiss, fighting for dominance and Dean eventually won out, having more experience that Castiel. When they broke apart for air, Castiel was confused: he didn't know what was going on, or how a simple touch could feel so good, so intoxicating. Dean; though, quickly pulled him back down for another heated kiss, although quite a bit shorted than the first.

They pulled away and Dean rested his head against Castiel's, and the only sound being their harsh breathing. Castiel was the first to break the silence, his confusion demanding answers.

"W-what are we doing?" Castiel asked, slightly out of breath.

"I believe, we are making out." Dean said with a small smirk, knowing that Castiel was slow on human interactions and emotions. "We were kissing, and I'd love to continue this."

"I would too." Castiel said, it had felt amazing and he voiced his opinion. "That was incredible. I've never felt anything like it."

"I'm your first eh?" Dean smirked a bit. "Wanna do something that feels even better?"

Castiel's eyes widened slightly, something could feel better than what they had just done? He wasn't sure if he believed it, though Dean usually truthful, painfully so sometimes, as Sam had put it. He slowly nodded, wondering how good whatever they were going to do would feel.

"Then lets lay down." Dean said.

"Here? But there's no be-" Castiel began, but Dean cut him off with another kiss that had him forgetting his question.

Dean grabbed Castiel by the back of the head and reached for the door handle to the back seat to the Impala. Opening the door, he pushed Castiel in and landed on top of him with a small grunt, their lips never leaving each other. Dean straddled Castiel's waist and began to thoroughly explore the Angel's body with his hands and mouth.

Castiel was slightly surprised when he fell back and Dean landed on him, but it was quickly forgotten as Dean began to touch him everywhere, his mouth traveling from his lip, down his jaw to suck on his neck, then to his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around Dean, pushing his hand underneath his shirt, wanting to touch Dean as well.

Dean sat up, causing Castiel to groan in protest. Dean smirked down at the angel who was staring up at him with lust filled eyes. Dean rocked his hips, causing both of them to moan.

Castiel moved his hands to Dean's stomach, pushing under the shirt again, wishing it were gone and he rubbed his hands up and down the washboard abs, loving the feel of them under his hands. Dean reached down, seemingly reading Castiel's mind, and pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it into the front seat. He forward and kissed the man under him again, continually rocking his hips back and forth. Castiel rocked his hips in time with Dean's, loving the pressure and friction, and ran his hands down Dean's back, coming to rest just above his waistband, hesitant as to what he should do now.

Dean, noticing Castiel's hesitance, took Castiel's hands in his, and pushed them under the elastic. Castiel moaned at the feel of Dean's smooth behind under his hands and he squeezed his cheeks. Dean moaned as Castiel massaged his ass, he loved it and for a moment, he wondered if Castiel had, in fact, done this before.

Though he was drowning in the pleasure of his rocking hip and Castiel's hands on his ass, Dean was getting a bit impatient. He sat up, lifting himself slightly off Castiel, forcing the Angels hands to depart from his briefs to grab his hips, trying not to lose the pressure and friction Dean brought.

Castiel looked down when he felt Dean's hands on his, pushing them away. His breath caught as he watched Dean remove his briefs and toss them in the front with his shirt. The site of Dean's erect member made Castiel gulp with anticipation. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he was liking it.

Dean slid down Castiel's legs so his face was right above his tented boxers. He slid his hand into the clothing and grabbed Castiel's member, causing the Angel to moan and involuntarily thrust up into Dean's hand. Using his other hand, Dean pushed Castiel's boxers down to his knees, causing the Angel's cock to bounce in freedom as it was released from the confines of the boxers. Dean stared at it is surprise, it was huge: easily 7 inches long and 5 inches in circumference. Castiel was bigger than Dean had expected to say the least.

Dean licked his lips, and without even looking at Castiel, he licked Castiel's cock from the base to the head in one go. Castiel threw his head back and moaned loudly, jerking his hips at the sensation.

"Dean!" Castiel gasped. "D-do that again?"

"My pleasure." Dean said, savoring the taste of Castiel on his lips and licking the Angel again. "You're delicious, even better than pie."

"Ooh." Castiel moaned again as Dean took him into his mouth and began to suck. "Ah! Dean!"

Dean hummed, causing Castiel to gasp again, jerking his hips up and into Dean's mouth. Dean gagged and grabbed Castiel's hip, preventing him from thrusting too deep again, then began to bob his head up and down. Dean pulled off, swirled his tongue around the head, and took him as deep as he could go.

Castiel moaned, unable to regulate the pleasure he felt. Kissing had nothing on this. If he was correct, this was what Dean had called a blow job. He _loved_ blow jobs. Dean's mouth felt incredible and he could barely hold himself back from grabbing Dean's hair and making him go faster. He nearly cried when Dean stopped.

Pulling off for a second, Dean left Castiel dazed as he crawled over the front seat and opened the glove compartment. Pulling out a bottle of lotion, he plopped himself back down in Castiel's lap, their cocks touching.

At the sound of a bottle opening, Castiel looked up to see Dean smearing lotion over two of his fingers.

"What are you doing?" Castiel asked, curious.

"You know what sex it right?" Dean asked, making sure his fingers were properly lathered in lotion.

"In theory, yes." Castiel answered.

"Well, we're going to have sex." Dean said, leaning forward so he trapped their cocks between then, causing Castiel to moan. "But I need to be prepared first, so it doesn't hurt."

With that, he reached behind him and wormed a digit into his expecting hole, then adding a second one; he was impatient. Dean moaned, burying his face in Castiel's shoulder at the stretch. He hadn't been taken in a long time, mostly having woman as partners, and most of the men he had been with were bottoms, but he had had enough experience to know what to do. He paused for a second before pushing the finger in deeper, twisting to stretch his entrance. He hissed as he began to scissor his fingers to stretch himself even more. He was about to pull out to get more lotion to try and add a third finger when he felt another finger, that wasn't his, prod his entrance.

He looked back to see one of Castiel's hands down by his ass and looked up to see Castiel watching with lust filled eyes.

"May I help?" Castiel asked, his voice thick with arousal.

Dean could only nod his head in response and he whimpered when he felt Castiel's lubed finger worm it's way into him, stretching him along with his other fingers. Castiel was able to push in farther than he was able to by himself. He ended up pulling out his own fingers and letting Castiel take over completely.

Castiel quickly filled him with three lubed fingers, twisting like he thought Dean had, pushing in and out, rubbing his insides. Dean gasped loudly and arched his back when he hit a small bump inside him. Castiel was worried for a second that he had hut him, but soon realized that he was shivering in pleasure.

"Ca-Cas, d-do that a-again." Dean begged, pushing his ass back on Castiel's fingers, moving them up and down, trying to get that pleasure back again.

Castiel pressed against that bump again, gaining the same reaction from Dean, and loving it. He moaned as Dean rubbed his body up and down his, the friction causing copious amounts of pleasure to rise from his trapped cock.

It was a short time before Dean couldn't stand it any more, pulling off Castiel's fingers and kissing him hungrily. He sat up and pulled himself up on his knees, hovering above Castiel's member. He looked down at Castiel, licking his lips before he sank down, impaling himself on Castiel, coming to sit in his lap, flush against him. Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly at being filled to the brim. He had always been a bit of a size queen.

Castiel's breath left his body as Dean sank down on him. The feeling of Dean's mouth was nothing compared to this. Dean surrounded him completely, clenching sensually around him, causing him to buck his hips.

Dean cried out as Castiel bucked into him, he wasn't ready yet, he hadn't been fucking by someone so large in a long, long time, and he needed a few seconds to acclimate, but it seemed that Castiel wasn't going to give him that. So, ready as he was going to get, Dean started by lifting himself up until only the tip of Castiel's manhood was inside him, then let gravity do the work as he impaled himself again. Both moaned in unison at the feeling, but now that they had started, they couldn't get enough.

Dean lifted himself up and sank down again, over and over and over, not letting up. Castiel followed his instincts and grabbed Dean's hips, raising him up and as he pulled him down, he thrust up, trying to find that spot he had before that made Dean moan in pleasure.

He hit it after a few thrusts, and Dean cried out, nearly screaming in pleasure. Dean's entire body shuddered with pleasure he couldn't control. He leaned forward, kissing Castiel sensually as Castiel thrust up into him, hitting his prostate with every powerful thrust. Dean whimpered with every thrust, but Castiel ate those sounds up, loving the feeling of being able to make Dean feel so good.

Castiel slowly slid up to a sitting position, leaning against the seat with Dean sitting in his lap. He was completely inside Dean, bouncing him up and down as the man rotated his hips. It was a magical feeling, like nothing he had ever felt before, like nothing he believed he could feel, and it was something he wanted to feel over and over, with Dean. He didn't think he could feel this good with someone other than Dean.

"Oh yes! Cas! Right there! Oh god yes." Dean screamed as Castiel thrusted up into him. "Harder! Please Cas. Faster! More! Please!"

Castiel thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster, causing Dean to scream in pleasure. He could feel a growing tension in his groin, something again, he had never felt before, but it didn't feel like a bad thing, on the contrary, it felt amazing. He wanted to chase the feeling, and it seemed the thrusting harder and faster made the feeling grow faster, so he did just that.

Dean could feel the desperation in Castiel's thrusts as they picked up even more, it was almost an inhuman pace, which would make sense, considering Castiel was an Angel. He could tell Castiel was close, and he wasn't far behind. He reached in between them and fisted his own cock. He moaned and brought his hips down harder, meeting every thrust with a slap of skin on skin.

Castiel felt the heat inside him reach the boiling point as Dean began to put more energy into his movements, and just as he felt a heat on his chest and Dean constrict around him, he felt that heat explode. He emptied himself into Dean with a loud growl, giving it everything he had, cumming endlessly into Dean, and continuing to thrust into him.

He heard Castiel growl and felt the Angel's hands tighten on his hips but the thrusts didn't let up. Then he felt his heat over flow as he came, splashing Castiel's chest and stomach with his seed. A second later he felt a warmth fill him up, it continued to fill him, for a long time, longer than humanly possible, he could feel it leaking out of him.

Dean nearly screamed as he felt Castiel continue to cum into him, he wasn't sure what was happening, but he couldn't _not_ completely love it. He was filled to the brim, over flowing, and still being filled with his lovers' seed. He could feel himself getting hard again, he though he was done for the night, he was exhausted, but damn it if he wasn't getting hard again as Castiel was still emptying himself into his ass and thrusting even harder than before. It had to be an Angel thing, he had never heard of a disease or disorder that caused you to come pints... though my now it felt more like gallons.

Dean could feel himself bloating with his lovers semen, and he was now fully hard again. He pumped himself hard and fast as he was fucked and filled. He was going to have to reevaluate his sexual stamina, he rarely went for round two, unless he had some help, maybe it was the cum, Angel cum, it was sure to be spectacular, he'd have to look it up later.

Castiel thrusted powerfully into Dean, he was still over flowing with pleasure he couldn't understand, was this how it felt to have an orgasm, as Dean had put it in the past? It lasted minutes, and he felt the liquid pour out of him like a hose, dripping out and into his legs and thighs, covering them both. He looked up for a moment and was struck at the beauty Dean was emitting. He was glowing, literally glowing with beauty and a golden glow as they fucked.

Dean almost couldn't take it he could feel his stomach being stretched with semen, he was sure that soon he would be throwing it up, but Castiel kept giving it out, and he was so aroused he couldn't form a sentence to tell the Angel to stop or let up a minute. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, he couldn't think straight, his breathing was getting rougher and he was loving it. He bounced harder and harder.

Castiel was still hard as a rock inside him, despite the amount of cum he was dishing out. He was sure Castiel didn't know what was happening either, this being his first time having sex, and he was more sure than ever that this was an Angel thing. Sam knew a lot about Angels, having researched them thoroughly researched them after meeting Castiel, he was sure to know about this.

But for now, he was just going to enjoy everything. He could feel the tell tale heat building again, and Castiel began thrusting directly into his prostate again, having lost the angle when they reached their orgasms, though now it seemed that Castiel had found it again. Dean cried out in the most pleasure his body had ever felt, and he was still being filled, he was sure he was going to explode soon, or start throwing up. But damn if the constant flow didn't feel amazing.

With a yelp an a curse, Dean reached his second orgasm of the night, and he kissed heatedly as he came over Castiel's stomach and chest again. Then he felt the flow inside him end and he sighed into Castiel's mouth.

When Castiel felt the warmth on his chest again, he felt his own heat die down almost instantly. And as soon as it was gone, so was any energy Castiel had left. Both he and Dean collapsed against the seat, Castiel still inside Dean. Their breathing was ragged and labored and they spent a while just trying to calm their breathing.

Castiel was the first to get himself under control, Dean was still having trouble gaining air. Castiel looked down at Dean, who was leaning his head against his chest and his eyes widened in surprise. He had thought it was just some pleasure induced hallucination, but no, he was no longer in a haze of ecstasy, and Dean was still glowing.

Castiel was sure this wasn't normal, he'd seen sex on TV before, they didn't glow, and Dean had talked about sex before, and he had never mentioned glowing a golden color before. He was worried, and Dean was still breathing oddly.

Dean was having serious trouble gaining his breath back, this had never happened to him after sex, he had great stamina, and even after multiple rounds he never had a problem gaining his breath back. He was starting to get worried. He could feel something inside him ebbing and flowing, churning just below his stomach, but it wasn't lust, it was something physical and it was uncomfortable. He had yet to open his eyes and he was too busy trying to regain his breathing to notice Castiel's worried look, nor hear his voice calling out to him.

"Dean? Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked worriedly, inherently, he knew something was wrong, Dean was in great shape, he shouldn't be having this much trouble breathing. "Dean what's wrong? Dean?"

Dean didn't answer, the churning just below his stomach was getting worse, and it hurt now, he could feel something moving inside him, it felt like his organs were rearranging themselves. He whimpered at the pain spikes, causing Castiel to panic again.

"Dean? Dean!" Castiel said, running his hands all over the man on top of him. "Dean! Tell me what's wrong. Dean!"

Dean couldn't hear him, his blood was pumping too hard in his ears. He could feel his stomach shrink and his organs move, he could literally feel them _move_ inside of him; he could feel them rearrange themselves, into what he didn't know. And damn it, it _hurt_! He'd never felt something this painful before... except maybe when he was killed and his time in hell. But damn, it hurt like a bitch! The pain way increasing by the second and he couldn't take it.

"AHH!" Dean screamed as the pain spiked to incredible heights, then passed out as it didn't let up.

"DEAN!" Castiel screamed as the man in his arms collapsed and fell unconscious. "DEAN! Oh God."

Castiel didn't know what to do, Dean just passed out on him after screaming bloody murder. He needed a plan. Then it hit him. _SAM!_

Castiel pulled Dean off him, expecting the gush of his cum to exit the man, but thing came, and Dean moaned in pain as he was laid down on the seat. Castiel didn't have time to wonder what had happened to all the semen, he was too worried about Dean, He quickly left the Impala and ran back to the hotel room and burst in.

"SAM!" Castiel yelled in panic.

Sam, who had been watching TV and nodding off was jerked out of half sleep as the door was opened so forcefully it banged loudly against the wall, startling him so bad he fell off the bed.

"Ow." Sam said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head before looking up at Castiel. "What the? Castiel put some damn clothes on!"

That was when he noticed the panic in Castiel's eyes and face. It shocked him, seeing as Castiel hardly ever showed emotion, let alone panic.

"Sam, come quick!" Castiel demanded. "It's, It's Dean, something's wrong with him!"

That got Sam moving: he was up and out the door faster than a jet plane leaving the air port. Sam ran around the dingy hotel, and across the lot to the Impala, Castiel right behind him. It went to show how worried he was about Dean that he wasn't even worry about the fact that Castiel was buck ass nude. He ran straight to the open door and looked inside: Dean was laying naked on the bed, still glowing. Sam spun to look at Castiel.

"What the fuck happened?" Sam demanded.

"We had sex and then he stated moaning in pain." Castiel answered. "He screamed and passed out. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer me."

Sam turned back around to Dean, not sure what to do. He had learned that glowing things weren't always the best news.

"Cas, grab him and lets get him back into the room." Sam ordered and they went back to the room, Castiel carrying Dean bridal style.

Castiel set Dean on the bed and grabbed a chair, pulling it closer so he could sit next to the bed. Sam ran into the bathroom to grab a washcloth and a towel. Coming back out, he covered his brother's private area with the towel and somewhat cleaned him up with the cloth then sat down on the end of the bed and sighed and looked at Castiel.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Sam demanded wearily. "Everything, every last detail. This isn't normal, even for us."

Castiel was wary at first, but decided Dean came before his privacy. He retold what had happened in the last hour, from the moment he left to the moment he slammed the door open. He told Sam every detail; the pie and Dean's offer, to the warm feeling of Dean's cum on his chest, which reminded him, it was still there.

After the telling of their exploits, Sam suggested that Castiel take another shower because he was sweaty and sticky and Sam didn't need to stare at his brother's cum as it dried on Castiel's chest.

"Castiel, why don't you go clean yourself off with a shower and get dressed." Sam said, rubbing his tired eyes. "I'll do some more research on this. It definitely has something to do with you being an Angel."

Castiel nodded and headed towards the bathroom, looking back at Dean's unmoving body once more before shutting the door. Sam sighed and got to work trying to find out what was wrong with this brother. He looked in every book he had, including his fathers notebook, but he didn't find anything. He looked online but that was a dead end too. He called up Bobby and told him the situation. He wasn't sure, but referenced him to a book that might help. He found an electronic copy of the book online and downloaded it.

The book and been called _The Reproduction Of Angels_, and luckily for Sam, it had everything he needed to know. He read the book, taking in everything it said. He looked over at his brother in shock.

"Dean, you unlucky fucker." Sam said breathless at what he had just read.

Sam continued reading after finding out what had happened to Dean, only to see if there was a way to reverse it or negate what was more than likely happening to him right then. According to the book, he had until Dean woke up to stop it, but considering the time length, he didn't think he'd be able to.

Castiel came out of the shower for the second time that night, this time wearing boxers and a T-shirt. Castiel instantly saw the look on Sam's face and wondered what could have caused it.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, I figured it out." Sam said, shutting his computer to talk to Castiel.

"Well?" Castiel was worried, and Sam's depressed tone wasn't helping either. "What happened? Will Dean be okay?"

"He'll be... Well, he'll live." Sam said, not sure saying his brother was fine was accurate. "I think it'd be best to tell both of you at once. According to this book he should wake up by the morning, Lunch at the latest."

Despite Castiel's curiosity and worry, he decided to trust Sam, knowing he wouldn't lie to him about Dean being okay. Sam went back to reading the book and Castiel went back to sitting at Dean's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Sam noticed that around 4am Castiel fell asleep in the chair and decided to try and move the man onto the bed with his brother. He moved Dean over to the side and carefully lifted Castiel and laid him down next to his brother. He watched amused as Castiel instantly wrapped his arms around Dean spooning him and how Dean subconsciously scooted back into Castiel's chest. Instantly the glowing died down, and according to the book, it was because of Castiel's embrace, one that indicated love and care. Sam watched the two for a second, thinking that; _Maybe this will work out for the best?_

Sam stayed up all night, and by the time morning rolled around, he had finished the book. There was no way to stop what was happening to dean before he was going to wake up, he'd need enough holy water to submerge Dean _and_ Castiel as well as a Cupids' blood. There was no way he'd be able to get it before Dean woke up, it was a matter of hours before he did, and Sam would need at least a week to find a Cupid, let alone one that was willing to give up it's blood for Dean's sake.

He heard a rustling from the bed and looked over, noting that Dean was shuffling around. And Sam knew his time was up. He stood as Dean opened his eyes.

Dean looked around the room, confused for a second before attempting to sit up, but unable to due to Castiel's arms that were wrapped around him. Even more confused, Dean tried to remember what had happened the night before. It all came back in a flood of memory and Sam chuckled at the blush that ran across Dean's face, but there was also a worried look. Hearing the chuckle, Dean looked over and spotted Sam.

"What happened?" Dean asked instantly, his voice raw from both the sex and the screaming.

"Lets wait for Castiel to wake up, I don't really want to repeat myself." Sam said, sitting back down.

As if on cue, Castiel began to stir. He tightened his arms around Dean's middle and pulled him closer, nuzzling his neck, causing Dean to blush again. It was only a few seconds later that the Angel's eyes opened.

"Good morning." He said, sitting up, but keeping his arms around Dean, he was feeling especially protective of the man for some reason.

"Good morning." Sam said. "Are you two ready to know what happened?"

They both nodded. And Sam began to tell them what he had learned from the book.

"Well, Bobby recommended this book for me to reference." Sam began. "It explained everything that happened-"

"Wait you told Bobby?" Dean asked, sounding mortified.

"I just told him the basics." Sam said. "He said it was about damn time."

Dean just blushed and Castiel tilted his head in curiosity but didn't asked what Sam had meant.

"Anyway, the book explained everything that happened. Since Castiel wasn't just a virgin when you guys had sex, but had never even cum before," Dean blushed again, and Castiel shifted closer to Dean. "Castiel met a special condition dealing with Angels. If an Angel's never cum before and are a virgin, because lets face it, you can not be a virgin and still have never cum, the first time the Angel has sex, it initiates a latent power inside them. When the person they're having sex with, if the Angel is the penetrator, cums, it activates the latent ability and the Angel cums until the partner cums again, shutting the power off. The cum then infiltrates the body of the partner and impregnates them. Apparently, Angel's semen isn't very potent, hence the need for so much. Though if the partner is unable to bear children naturally, because lets say they are male, the cum rearranges their organs and forms a uterus and is then impregnated. The book says that hardly any Angels ever meet the criteria for this power to be activated, seeing as many either don't have sex, or when they do, they cum first before the actual penetration happens, so it has been forgotten over millenniums. This power only belongs to male Angels, female Angels have something different."

Sam explained, using the book as reference so he didn't mix anything up.

"So... what does that actually mean for me?" Dean asked, he wasn't the book smart child, that was Sam, but he had heard a few words that worried him, including; _rearranges their organs_, _uterus_, and _impregnate_. He didn't like where this sounded it was heading.

Castiel was eerily silent during the explanation, taking everything in. He tried to keep Dean calm by rubbing his arm up and down Dean's back, unsure what else to do. He just had this feeling he needed to keep Dean safe.

"Well, in simpler terms Dean, you're pregnant." Sam said. "Congratulations you two, you're having a baby."

Surprisingly it wasn't just Dean that fainted, Castiel also passed out due to shock. It wasn't for another half an hour that Dean woke back up.

"Ugh." Dean groaned sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands. "Please tell me this was a horrible joke you and Cas decided to play on me."

"Sorry bro. You're not that lucky." Sam said, deciding after a second that he should tell Dean what else he had read. "Hey Dean, there's something else you should know about this power of Castiel's."

"What? What else could there possibly be?" Dean asked.

"There's one other condition that must be met for this power to be activated." Sam said seriously. "Actually this one condition sets off the whole thing, like a chain reaction."

Dean looked at Sam curiously, wondering what the condition could possibly be.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" Dean asked, getting impatient.

"The Angel must be in love with his partner and vice versa for this power to be activated." Sam read directly from the book. "Without the presence of love creating a connection between the Angel and the partner, there is no potency in the semen and the orgasm is simply a normal orgasm."

Dean stared at his younger brother, letting the information set it. Realizing the meaning of the words, a large, genuine smile appeared on his face. It was a rare smile that Sam rarely saw, and it made his heart warm for his brother. Dean looked down at Castiel with his smile and laid back down, bringing his palm up to Castiel's face and rubbed his cheek. He gently brought his lips to Castiel's in a chastise kiss before laying his head down on the pillow and curling up closer to Castiel and fell asleep.

Sam threw the blanket over the two sleeping figures and decided to let them have some privacy while they slept. He went to the car and his eyes widened at the mess. The six pack of beer and the half finished pie, that had obviously been sitting on the hood of the Impala, had fallen onto the ground, smashing in a pile of soggy broken glass and cardboard and pie. Sam sighed and designated himself to clean it up. It was sad to say that it was nothing compared to the mess in the back seat.

After cleaning up the Impala, Sam went to the connivence store, then the town's library to pick up some baby books for him, Dean and Castiel too read, though he seriously doubted that Dean would read them. Grabbing the books he wanted to check out, Sam headed to the counter. The woman who checked him out 'aww'ed' at how he was going to be such a good daddy. He blushed but didn't have the heart to tell her they weren't for him.

It was a few hours later after leaving the two lover birds to rest when Sam returned to the room holding several books, a apple pie, and a bag of herbal tea. He wasn't going to allow Dean drink with a baby, though he could have all the pie he wanted. Castiel was up, as was Dean who was also dressed. They were sitting on the bed, Castiel against the the back board with Dean nestled between his legs and leaning against his chest watching TV.

"Well, look at the happy couple." Sam teased, setting the food and drink down on the table.

"Shut up Sam." Dean said glaring at his brother, then he saw the pie that Sam pulled out of the grocery bag. "SAM! YOU GOD!"

Dean was about to jump out of Castiel's grasp when Sam held up his hand to stop him.

"Now don't get up. You are not going to be exerting yourself." Sam ordered. "You're pregnant, you have a life growing inside you."

Dean sighed in frustration, making grabby hands at the desert. Sam sighed and cut a piece of pie for Dean. Dean grabbed the pie and wolfed it down, barely taking the time to chew.

"So, did you guys talk and stuff?" Sam asked, putting the rest of the pie in the ice chest. "About the baby I mean."

Sam was worried about the two actually wanting the baby, he was sure Castiel didn't mind, but to Dean, being pregnant might mortally wound his manly pride. And then there was the actual act of them both being parents, they sure weren't suited to being parents, considering the danger they were always in.

"What's there to talk about?" Castiel asked. "From your explanation, Dean and me are going to have a baby. It seems pretty simple."

"Well, it not really." Sam said, trying to explain things that shouldn't need explaining. "Do you want the baby?"

"Yes." Castiel said confused.

"And Dean, what about you?" Sam asked, looking Dean straight in the eye. "Do you want to keep this baby?"

Dean stopped eating his pie and set it to the side. He gave a serious look to Sam before answering.

"We talked a bit." Dean finally answered.

"And?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

"It it's a boy; Zaniel, because he'll more than likely be born a Libra... depending if this is like a normal human pregnancy." Dean said. "If it's a girl; Mary, after mom."

Sam was silent, surprised by the solemness in his bothers' tone and the serious look on his face. It was obvious that he had given this quite a bit of thought. And he obviously wanted to keep the baby if he was already picking out names. He was worried for nothing.

"Though we might have to change it." Dean said as an after thought.

"Why's that?" Sam said, snapping out of his surprise.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dean asked. "This little baby isn't going to be normal. He or she is going to be the child of an Angel and then all the awesomeness of me? This baby's definitely going to have some mad powers. We might have to give him or her a name based on his or her powers."

"...That actually makes sense." Sam said after a second. "Well, you can decide names later. What I'm worried about is how you'll get this baby out."

"I never thought of that." Dean said, looking thoughtful. "I really hope I don't grow a vagina."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Sam said laughing. "You'll probably have a cesarean section. That's the only way I can see you having this kid."

"What is a cesarean section?" Castiel asked, looking to Dean for an explanation.

Dean looked to Sam for help, he did not want to have to explain the finer points of giving birth to the Angel. Sam sighed, giving in to give the explanation that lasted the next few hours. Sam ended up pulling out all the books he had gotten from the library and Dean learned more than he ever wanted to know know about woman and giving birth.

**~Yeah, this is a time skip. Welcome to the future!~**

**~October 1st, 2013~**

Dean was laid up in bed, grunting in pain every few minutes as the contractions started coming in smaller intervals. Castiel was standing next to him, a happy look on his face, evan as Dean squeezed his hand to the point it was tingling from loss of circulation, though he couldn't feel a thing though the excitement he was feeling. Sam stood next to the door, watching his brother worriedly. They were waiting for the Bobby doctor.

They were at Bobby's house, where Bobby had called a doctor friend(Dr. Jenny Grey) of his who was also very aware of the supernatural, after being attacked by a Ghost who had died in her hospital. She had agreed to help Dean with his delivery as compensation for his help. Dean was scheduled for a cesarean section, in a few minutes, and both Sam and Castiel were allowed in the room, seeing as Sam was the brother and Godfather, and Castiel was the father, which Dr. Grey was still curious about.

It was a few minutes later that Dr. Grey walked into the room dressed in her surgery clothes, her medium length chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail and her bright blue eyes shown brightly with excitement for the delivery. Bobby walked in right behind her, he was scrubs as well.

"Well, now how's the patient doing?" Dr. Grey asked, her voice smooth washing over the room. "Are the contraction quickening."

"Yeah doc." Dean said in his short reprieve from pain. "Anything you can do about them?"

"Well I can take the baby out, that'll sure help." She chuckled and pulled up her equipment. "Lets get started shall we?"

Castiel placed his un-squished hand on Dean's shoulder as his bean was put flat and he was given pain killers. Over the last nine months, Dean and Castiel had gotten closer, their love shining though every disaster they faced. Dean had been furious that Sam wouldn't let him help out on hunts, both worried about his brother and angry he was left to be useless, even more than he originally thought. They had found out after a few months that he was expecting twins, which had only ever happened once before. He was a rarity even in Angel births.

The drugs took effect, and Dean didn't feel a thing when he watched the knife cut into his skin. He watched as his organs were removed and then his uterus was cut into, then as his first baby was taken out. The baby's cord was cut and then Dr. Grey handed the child over to Bobby, who cleaned the blood off while Dr. Grey continued.

Dean watched as Bobby cleaned and wrapped the child in a soft blue blanket before turning back to see his other child be brought into the world. The process of handing cutting the cord and handing the child off repeated itself, only with a pink blanket this time, and then Dr. Grey was stuffing his organs back inside him and sewing him up. According to the book Bobby had recommended, the uterus would disappear as soon as two weeks after birth, and it wouldn't be nearly as painful as when it had formed: it would simply melt away and absorb into his body.

Dean was brought back up to a sitting position and Bobby handed the first bundle of joy to him to hold. Castiel was holding the other.

"Congratulations, Dean, Castiel." Dr. Grey said, taking off her bloodied gloves and throwing them into a trashcan. "You are now the proud parents of a baby boy and a baby girl."

Dean looked into the eyes of his baby boy, they were the same color as his eyes, an emerald green, but had Castiel's dark hair. There was a small beauty mark just above his left eyebrow. Dean almost cried at how beautiful his son was, but held them back.

"My little Zaniel." Dean whispered in pride and awe.

His baby boy looked up at him and smiled a toothless grin and Sam cracked a joke about how he looked just like his mother was going to if he kept eating so much pie, but it was ignored. He handed his son to his father; they talked about titles, and Dean had reluctantly taken mother since he was the one giving birth, and took his daughter into his arms.

She had the opposite: Dean's dirty blond hair and Castiel's deep sky blue eyes. He was sure she was going to grow up to be a gorgeous young woman, she was so beautiful already. His little girl watched him like she was fascinated with who he was, she reached one of her little hands out of the blanket wrapped around her and patted Dean's face, making him smile and chuckle a bit.

"Oh Mary." Dean said in wonder as he looked at his beautiful baby girl.

After a few minutes of everyone holding the twins they were handed back to their mother and Dean looked at his two children, Castiel standing next to him with a smile. Dean couldn't hold back the tears this time. He cried and clutched his new born bundles of happiness, Castiel's arms around him.

If someone had told him 9 months ago that he was going to be a mother, or even a father, he would have laughed in their face then knocked them on their ass. And now they had these babies; these beautiful children and Dean had resigned himself to caring for them and keeping them out of danger's way, at least for awhile, until the children could walk and talk and eventually join them in their Hunts. It would be a long time, and though, he and Castiel weren't the ideal parents, they were both prepared to raise these children to the best of their abilities. But with Sam there to worry them both though the trials of parenthood, they were sure everything would be fine.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? You Like It? Or Were They Too OOC? I Tried To Get Them As Best As I Could From What I Remember, It's Been Like A Year Since A Friend Of Mine Forced Me Into Watching The First Few Episodes. So I Hope You Liked It. Please Shoot Me A Review About How I Did. X3 **

**P.S. The Other Story That ****islashlove Posted Is At This Link, Or You Can Just Go To Her Profile Page:**

**www . fanfiction s / 9716119 / 1 / What-Are-You-Doing-Dean**


End file.
